


Shopkins the musical

by NyannyCat_13



Series: "Uh, do whatever you like, I'm super dead" [9]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Shopping Malls, Thomas Jefferson and the Marquis de Lafayette are Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 22:54:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15650595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyannyCat_13/pseuds/NyannyCat_13
Summary: DidneyWorl: that was completely and absolutely worth $20Lafayhen: I agree that was totally worth Herc losing $20





	Shopkins the musical

_ Ham-i-lion has created the chat, “WERE GOING TO THE MALL BITCHES” _

 

_ Ham-i-lion has added Mac n Liberty, TURTLEZ, Lafayhen, and DidneyWorl to the chat. _

 

Ham-i-lion: k so what does yall need

 

TURTLEZ: unicorn sweater, fake glasses, I don't have the right bow here so I'll need to grab a different one, maybe hair dye I forgot to check & idk if my hair'll work

 

Ham-i-lion: John please know I'm still really disappointed in you

 

TURTLEZ: NOT SORRY

 

Mac n Liberty: first of all you already have bows

 

TURTLEZ: hell yeah

 

Mac n Liberty: cool so do I

 

Ham-i-lion: WHAT

 

Mac n Liberty: second of all your use of y'all is really offensive and it makes me uncomfortable to hear you say that in my head with a southern accent

 

Ham-i-lion: YALL Y'ALL YALL Y'ALL YALL Y'ALL YALL Y'ALL YALL Y'ALL YALL Y'ALL YALL Y'ALL YALL Y'ALL YALL Y'ALL YALL Y'ALL YALL Y'ALL YALL

 

Mac n Liberty: SCREECH

 

DidneyWorl: Jesus Christ

 

Ham-i-lion: shut up you only came for cats

 

Mac n Liberty: third of all I need like the t-shirt and shit and an icee

 

Lafayhen: and I need the letter jacket, but you can just give me the ingredients and I'll go

 

DidneyWorl: . . . ingredients . . .

 

Lafayhen: shut up

 

Ham-i-lion:  k POWER SHOPPERS, GO!!!!!!

 

. . .

 

Ham-i-lion: k so is everyone here yet

 

Mac n Liberty: ugh I'm still in the car

 

Ham-i-lion: THEN STOP TEXTING

 

Ham-i-lion: the rest of us carpooled so

 

Ham-i-lion: LAURENS YOUR WITH ME YOU HAVE THE MOST SHIT TO BUY

 

TURTLEZ: I mean okay lezgo

 

. . . 

 

Ham-i-lion: dude I really don't think you need to dye your hair

 

TURTLEZ: but then I'm not truely Martha

 

Ham-i-lion: Jefferson’s JD

 

TURTLEZ: good point

 

Mac n Liberty: IM HERE ANd fuck you

 

Ham-i-lion: XP 

 

Lafayhen: Angie's right you really gotta stop doing emojis

 

Ham-i-lion: at least I'm not Washington bad

 

TURTLEZ: k so all we need left is the sweater

 

Mac n Liberty: anyway can't you just buy a regular turtleneck then sew on like a giant . . .  Unicorn badge or smth

 

Ham-i-lion: if you have a giant unicorn badge thingy than show us otherwise we'll see what unicorn sweaters the mall has in stock

 

. . . 

 

Ham-i-lion: Kay Lauren's is done where are you Jefferson

 

Mac n Liberty: currently headed towards the cafeteria for the icee part of the outfit

 

Ham-i-lion: I knew joining you right now would be a good idea

 

Lafayhen: . . . You sure you kids ain't dating?

 

Ham-i-lion: YEs we are sure we're so FUCKING sure

 

Lafayhen: the lady doth protest too much

 

Ham-i-lion: maybe if you didn't FUCKING ASK SO FUCKING MUCH I wouldn't be so FUCKING PISSED every FUCKING time you FUCKING ASKED.

 

DidneyWorl: hey Jefferson, thoughts?

 

Mac n Liberty: $20 for my thoughts bitch

 

TURTLEZ: he's running he's going to give you twenty dollars right now

 

Mac n Liberty: wait really

 

Mac n Liberty: I WAS JOKING OKAY

 

DidneyWorl: I HAVE NO LIFE YOUR GETTING TWENTY DOLLARS NOW TELL ME SOME ABSOLUTE BULLSHIT

 

Mac n Liberty: uhhhhh okay um

 

Mac n Liberty: toucans are like 120% beak have you seen their skeleton the beak is fucking huge

 

_ Mac n Liberty has sent 275PercentBeak.jpg _

 

DidneyWorl: that was completely and absolutely worth $20

 

Lafayhen: I agree that was totally worth Herc losing $20

 

. . .

 

Lafayhen: so children how was the icee date

 

Ham-i-lion: nice I guess

 

TURTLEZ: you guess???

 

Ham-i-lion: they didn't have the cola flavored one only blue and red

 

Mac n Liberty: it was something to complain about at least

 

DidneyWorl: I like how no one has acknowledged the lack of denial

 

Ham-i-lion: the lack of cola icee drained me of my complaining juices

 

. . .

 

DidneyWorl: ALEX COME HERE RIGHT NOW

 

Ham-i-lion: ONE SECOND

 

TURTLEZ: DOOD

 

Ham-i-lion: COME ALONG THEN

 

TURTLEZ: OKAY

 

. . .

 

Mac n Liberty: it's been a while I'm worried should I mail you out of jail or smth

 

Mac n Liberty: bail

 

_ Ham-i-lion has sent AAAAAAAAA.jpg _

 

Mac n Liberty: NO

 

Mac n Liberty: NO YOU DID NOT

 

Ham-i-lion: soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo meet Philip Jr . . . .

 

TURTLEZ: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAND FRANCIS THE TURT

 

Lafayhen: . . . It's not even 3 pm . . .

 

Mac n Liberty: I'm calling Eliza

 

Ham-i-lion: NONONONO DON'T YOU DARE

 

Lafayhen: DO YOU EVEN HAVE A PLACE TO HOUSE THESE CHILDREN

 

Ham-i-lion: EVERYTHING WILL WORK OUT I SWEAR

 

Ham-i-lion: uhhh

 

Ham-i-lion: Jeffy . . .

 

Mac n Liberty: DON'T CALL ME THAT AND N O O O YOU WILL NOT PIN THIS ON ME

 

Ham-i-lion: I'll take care of him! . . . Just for a week?

 

Mac n Liberty: IM NOT GOING TO TAKE CARE OF YOUR CAT CHILD

 

Lafayhen: UPDATE: Eliza hates you right now Alex and John

 

Ham-i-lion: whatever I gotta go buy cat supplies now

 

Lafayhen: what about you herc

 

DidneyWorl: . . .

 

Lafayhen: WHAT ABOUT YOU HERC

 

DidneyWorl: . . . I bought a bunny who's name is still unknown

 

_ DidneyWorl has sent CUUUUUUUTE.jpg _

 

Lafayhen: . . . Okay it is adorable

 

Lafayhen: honestly your the only one I actually trust to own a pet

 

. . . 

 

Ham-i-lion: SO ARE WE READY FOR HALLOWEEN

 

Lafayhen: YEAH

 

DidneyWorl: YEAH

 

Mac n Liberty: YEAH

 

TURTLEZ: YEAH

 

Ham-i-lion: HELL YEAH LETS GO

 

_ Ham-i-lion has blocked TURTLEZ. _

 

_ Ham-i-lion has blocked Mac n Liberty. _

 

_ Ham-i-lion has blocked Lafayhen. _

 

_ Ham-i-lion has blocked DidneyWorl. _

 

_ Ham-i-lion has deleted the chat, “WERE GOING TO THE MALL BITCHES” _

**Author's Note:**

> You know I would
> 
> Also I need to make Washington use more emojis
> 
> Also fuck this I'm posting twice a month I only have technically three text posts left I'm running out of material haha


End file.
